What I've Done
by melodyofbrokenwings
Summary: -Should I Tell Them REVISED- What I've done, I'll face myself. To cross out what I've become. Erase myself. And let go of what I've done. AmuxIkuto
1. The Transfer Student Hinamori Amu

This is the revised version of "Should I Tell Them'. The updates were slow and I ran out of ideas too quickly. Now that I actually have a proper story title, I can continue it. And I actually have a better plot than the old one. I hope you will like this even more than the first edition.

The new term has started for students at all schools, especially Seiyo Academy. These students of the high school section will not believe what will happen this year, when a certain girl comes into their lives.

The sun was peeking over the horizon, the birds were singing as the new day arrived. About now it is at least 7 o'clock in the morning, where business owners are opening the shopping district stores. Right across the street where these busy people work, is the sleeping beauty at rest.

Buzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

The loud alarm clock buzzed as the snooze button was being untouched. For the past few minutes it rang until a hand reached out from under the comforter. A girl with creamy pink hair peeked her head out from under and pounded the alarm clock, beating it with her fist continuously.

"Stupid alarm, go away" she mumbled as she turned on her side, pulling the covers over her head again. The alarm kept ringing to make sure she got up.

Buzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Angry, she shot out of bed, picked it up and threw it against the wall making the clock break in the process. She clenched her fist, aggrivated about the alarm she bought.

"Somehow, I knew that alarm clock wouldn't even last a day in my house" her goldish-brown eyes glimmered as the sun shone on them. The sun, blinding her, was peaking the height of the buildings. She closed her shades so the early, bright light wouldn't enter her room.

Hinamori Amu is going to be a sophomore this year in high school. She transfered to Seiyo Academy this year because of some family difficulties and has no living relatives to live with. So she is living by herself in a two room one bath apartment she had stayed in before with her mother. This heroine is one of the most unbelievable 17 year olds that Tokyo has ever seen. Her fashion sense is a little off and her attitude is just oblivious. At her old junior high, people gave her own personal motto 'Cool and Spicy'. The perfect motto now since then is 'Absentminded and Nutty'. The sudden change of style deals with the sudden family problems.

She lived alone because something made her berserk: her parents were murdered. Scared of what happened she stole money from the safe and disappeared without a trace.

Amu stretched her arms out as she walked towards the bathroom. She took a shower; blow dried her hair and brushed it thoroughly, brushed her teeth and used mouthwash.. With a towel around her slim body, she walked out of the bathroom and headed towards her cramped closet. Opening it, she grabbed her black 'The Gazette' t-shirt, her black skinny jeans, and her pair of black and white Vans. She also got her under garments from her drawers and a pair of ankle socks (one sock has blue and pink polka-dots and the other has rainbow stripes). Because of her late transfer, she would recieve her uniform at school that day. She put on her clothes and shoes on and closed her bedroom door.

"I'll skip breakfast today." Amu exited her apartment with her skateboard in hand and made her way down the stairs to the street below.

"Seiyo Academy peeps, here I come!" She placed her skateboard on the ground and skated away.

Amu skateboarded about 10 minutes before she got to her destination. Kids were piling in the gates of the giant academy, one right after the other. Amu waited for the crowd to light up so she can skateboard through the gate entrance. Just before she did it, a limousine pulled up to the entrance. Glancing at the limo, girls piled around the door when it opened to reveal a guy with blonde hair and dark red eyes. Amu shuddered as the boy walked toward the gate entrance with a bunch of fangirls behind him.

'Uh, I hate sissy boys ' He waved at them as their hearts because of his smile. Then he glanced over at Amu skateboarding toward the entrance.

'Perfect, a puddle of water' She skated through the entrance and... Splash! Water went everywhere. getting on the boy's clothes. The girls screamed at Amu when she skated along the pavement. The boy wiped some of the water off his shirt and wringed it out until it looked dry.

"I hope you like water, sissy boy!" She yelled. He stared at Amu as she entered the school building, holding onto her skateboard.

"Tadase-kun, did she hurt you?"

"I will kill that bitch!"

"Who was that whore?"

"Damn, she made Tadase-kun all wet!"

Tadase ignored the fangirls and walked towards the school.

"WAIT TADASE-KUN!" they squealed following after him.

Amu searched the school grounds for a little while until she heard the intercom click on

"We need this student to come to the office, Hinamori Amu, I repeat Hinamori Amu." The intercom clicked off just then. Amu twitched "They need freaking arrows in this joint." It took her a while to find it. As she made it to the front desk, the lady behind it threw something at a bunch of kids.

"GET AWAY FROM YOU LITTLE BRATS, I WILL GET YOU EXPELLED, EXPELLED!" a paper weight broke as the kids ran off in the opposite direction of the desk. Amu looked over the desk and rang the little bell on it.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT" the lady shouted, spitting saliva onto Amu's face. Quickly, Amu wiped it off and stared at the crazy woman with a confuzzed look on her face.

"STOP YELLING AT PEOPLE, CRAZY WOMAN" Amu shouted to get the lady's attention. The man with the glasses came out with a folder in his hand.

"What's all the commotion?" the man walked behind the desk and gave Amu a cold stare. The lady kept apologizing for the commotion. He accepted it and faced toward the dumbfounded girl on the other side of the desk.

"What's your name?" he said opening his folder that was under his arm.

"Hinamori Amu at your service!" she said saluting him. He sweat dropped and coughed to keep himself from saying anything.

"Hinamori ok follow me" he walked out from behind the desk and headed down the hallway. Amu followed the awkward looking guy down the stairs into the second hallway. She followed him to the classroom 2-D, which had a bouncy ball fly out the classroom at a fast speed. Amu ducked, which hit the teacher in the face. He fell back and hit his head on the floor. Amu bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh, but she couldn't hold it in. She laughed and pointed at him so much that it made him angry. He shot up from the ground and started to chase Amu.

"Can't catch me!" she shouted as she ran into the classroom with the man hot on her heels.

"Hinamori!" the man yelled as he chased her around the classroom. Kids stopped and watched as Amu ran around the room. She jumped on one of the kids desk and jumped on each of them.

"Get off the desk!" he said following her.

"Make me!" she said jumping on each desk. But she stopped as she stepped on someone's head as they were asleep.

'How can he sleep through this' she said yelling in the guy's ears, "WAKE UP DUMBASS" Amu stomped on the poor kid's head. The man ran after she jumped off the desk quickly. The students stared as the crazy girl ran out of their classroom. Some people crowded around the desk of the student that got stomped on by our own Hinamori Amu.

"Oi, are you alright" a guy with spiked brown hair asked. The boy who got attacked sat up and held the back of his head.

"What the hell happened, all I saw was a flash of pink run out of the room" he said as he rubbed his head. The girls crowded around him pushing the boys away from him.

"Are you okay, how bad did she hurt you?" they asked in unison. Tsukiyomi Ikuto looked toward the door where Amu ran out of.

"I'm fine, who was that?"

Yep I tried to revise it. I hope this pleases some people. Review and tell me how you like it.

~melodyofbrokenwings~ 


	2. The Persistent Tsukiyomi Ikuto

MELODYOFBROKENWINGS: Yes the second chaper is finished being revised to a perfect glory! I still want to say thanks to the people who stuck with me even though they might like the original better.

YukiismySunshine

Magical.

kanamexakari

jackthepumpkin777

Thank you, please enjoy the second chapter.

Amu silently walked down the hallway as teachers walked behind her. Amu sighed as they lead her into her classroom.

"Hinamori-san, this is your first day here and you already gotten yourself in trouble! I don't want you back in my office" the principal explained. Amu yawned and looked at the principal.

Amu now was in the Seiyo Academy uniform, which was forced on by the assistant principal. The only thing Amu thought about the uniform is that it needs a little of her style added to it.

"Whatever", she murmured under her breath, standing in front of a lot of confused students. The rest of the teachers shot glares at Amu as she jumped onto the dusty podium and sat on it. One teacher, Mrs. Ami, had paint covering her face and clothes from an accident in the art room which involved Amu. Two teachers, twins, Mr. Kai and Miss Kai, were involved in it when the two P.E. teachers were attacked by a couple of dodge balls, also Amu's doing. The principal cleared his throat to get the classes attention to look up at the front.

"Students, sorry to interrupt, but you have a new student in your class this year, this is Hinamori Amu" the principal pointed at Amu as she was drawing on the podium with her finger. To the mentioning of her name, she glanced up and smirked.

"Nice to meet you." The smirk had a glint of evil behind, which most people noticed. The principal pulled on Amu's polo and signaled her to get down and stand up straight. Finally, Amu obeyed and just stood in front of the classroom.

"Honestly, I have no idea how you passed the entrance exam with a perfect score Hinamori-san." Amu looked up at her teacher.

"Was that an insult or a compliment?" Her homeroom teacher quirked a brow at the student's question, wondering how she was going to take it.

The principal cleared his throat and got the two's attention. "Anyway, keep her under control. I'm leaving." The gym teacher and the art teacher both exited with the principal, leaving the English teacher, Mr. Carter, alone with the child.

"Then Miss Amu I want you right here in the front, you're not leaving my site." She groaned and saw that her seat was right in the front which displeased her.

"Fine." She sat down, not wanting to argue with the teacher any further.

"Honestly, what do your parents think about your behavior?" Mr. Carter mentioned, making Amu jump. The mentioning of her parents made her shiver a little.

"Now everybody let's begin."

For the remainder of the period Amu stayed quiet, listening to the teacher as he explained how to say something in English. Noticing her strange quiet behavior, Mr. Carter eyed her once in awhile to keep her in check.

"Miss Hinamori, read this paragraph and then translate it into Japanese." She groaned in response and looked at the page the class was studying.

"This is easy" Mumbling to herself, Amu took a deep breath and began. The teacher could not believe it as this troublemaking student can actually translate a whole page into English. Most of the students stared at the girl finish the part.

The teacher let a smile slip onto his face.

'_Better than I expected'_

"Anything else?" Without a response from him, she sat back down grabbing her pencil from the edge of the desk.

"Ok, well done Miss Hinamori." Right after he said that the bell rung.

"Your homework is to translate the next five dialogues. Have a good day." The teacher walked out of the classroom and students started talking to each other, making the room feel sort of tense for Amu. Her head was throbbing, causing her to lay her head down on the desk. The cold helped sooth it a little, making Amu relaxed.

'_School is so boring, and I hate talking in front of the class. Argh! I hate my shyness.' _

That's right, Hinamori Amu is shy and timid. The way she expresses her shyness is showing out in front of people so that nobody will talk to her. The motto 'Cool and Spicy' fit that behavior very well when she lived with her family in Kyoto. She is trying to change. A new life was what she wanted. New school. Maybe friends.

"Yo pinky." Amu lifted her head and saw a body in front of her. Rising it a little more, she met a boy with dark blue hair and purple eyes.

"Can I help you?" The sharpness in her voice didn't fluster the boy in front of her which agitated the girl.

"Apologize." The boy said.

"For what?"

"Stepping on my head." A confused expression spread on her face.

"If you weren't acting like an idiot, you would have noticed your actions." Annoyed with the boy, Amu stood up and grabbed his collar. She jerked him forward as the two met face to face. The boy sneered.

"Stay away from me."

"Hey Hinamori chick, let him go. He always acts like a jerk." A boy with spiky brown hair came in between the two and split them up. Amu sat back in her seat as the two boys talked for a little bit. Finally the two were watched as they looked at another group of males at the back of the room. Amu chuckled a little as she observed them. One had long flowing hair and looked like a girl with the features he possessed, the other had short green looking hair and square glasses.

"Pinky." She fumed again.

"It's Hinamori Amu jerk." The boy frowned as she turned away.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto" The girl sighed.

"I don't care." Before she could react, the boy placed his hand on her chin and blew hot breath into her ear. Amu's face became hot.

'_How did he get over here so quickly?'_

"I'm not giving up until you apologize."

'_Oh great'_

"Tch. Persistent little-" The girl squeaked as she felt something nibble on her ear. Amu froze in her spot as the boy stood back up. She blew up, her face red as an apple and the hair on the back of her neck stood up.

His friends started to laugh out loud. The girls screamed as they saw Ikuto smirk.

"I'm serious. Watch your back." The bell rung for the next period and everybody sat down. Unnoticeable to anybody else, Amu covered her right ear and cowered in her spot.

'_That jerk! He is going to pay!'_


	3. Interesting Pair of Eyes

Guess who is back?

* * *

We know that our heroine is a little on the tipsy side. In most cases, if you are an immature teenager, parents will just put you on medication thinking it is the right way to go so they would not have to bother with it. But Miss Amu was not like this to begin with. She was not born with an illness nor was she injured in her early life. The burst of joy and crazy remarks did not come so naturally. Finding out she used to be the cool girl in school must be a shocker! Also so far we found out that she has a shy side, only acting out so people will stay away from her thinking she is just crazy. I am sure most of you reviewing this unnatural tale already know the reason behind her misbehavior. Blood can change a person's life in many ways, especially if it is on your hands and stained on the clothes you wear.

X-X-X-X-X

The weather changed from bright and warm to dreadful and rainy. The classroom 2-D is silent due to the students leaving their educational room behind until the sun shines again tomorrow. Well it may seem ghostly but not entirely. In the first row, in the middle seat, sits a petite female with cotton candy pink hair staring at the board which has been written on by her teacher Mr. Carter. On the blackboard, the word 'DETENTION' was written in bold white lines. Even though the man forgives the hyperactive girl, she still has to stay after school to clean the classroom due to the principal getting into her business.

Her amber eyes scan the bookshelf of unorganized leather bound books, a sigh escaping her pale lips. How could Hinamori Amu accept the principal or her English teacher's request to serve the time usually given to the undisciplined kids of her class?

Amu growls as she stands from her seat, walking to the oak book shelf that soared a foot taller than her. Her breathing is steady as she reaches for the first book and takes it down, observing the cover. She started a book once but it was instantly forgotten back at her hometown sitting in a cardboard box under her old bed. She loved to write. Her passion for the world of literature soared high in her life, but the love spiraled down after certain events took place. Amu never picked up the lucky black mechanical pencil with the green rubbed off eraser ever again, leaving her hand empty and brain full of creativity waiting to be written down.

The motion was fluid as she placed a book down and then began to reach for another one. Before she knew it, the books were piled high on the closest desk, calling out to Amu to put them back in their homes.

Distracted by cleaning the shelf with the rag she found in the teacher's podium, the bell rung through the empty school telling faculty 5 o'clock has arrived. Detention is over so Amu swiftly placed the books back onto the shelf. The girl runs out of the classroom, her newly received bag from the school with her clothes inside is held in her right hand.

Her thoughts wandered as she stops in front of her shoe locker, changing from her white slip-ons to her worn out Vans. The skateboard has been untouched since morning until Amu grabbed it, walking outside and began skating off.

_Trouble making is what I am good at. I have always made people hate my being. My old classmates avoided me and the old teachers never asked what my problem was. My only friend that I left behind knew my story. She knew it but did nothing to help me. The beauty who approached me, saying let's share secrets and be truthful, never lifted her lovely manicured fingers to dial three numbers. I squirm in my bed at night, shaking the madness from my mind saying everything will be ok. It will be alright. Those words never worked even though that is what the American movie actors say to a love one that lost their family member, dog or best friend._

The board glides across the sidewalk, her concentrating on the people returning home from jobs or making their way to work. The swirls of amber narrows sharp, blinded by the red sun setting.

"Stupid orb of hot gas…" Amu mumbled to herself, turning the corner at a fast pace. She smiled at her successful drift, speeding up to have more wind blow through her hair. The alley that came up was another shortcut to her apartments which stood on the next side over from where she skated at the moment.

"Almost home" before she could turn the corner, a male appears with a white shopping bag in his hand chewing on a chocolate taiyaki. He did not pay any mind as he stepped in front of the girl, making her freak out. Slowing down did not help at all as she slammed into him, the two bodies falling to the ground. Her skateboard flew against the white wall, slamming hard enough for it to crack a little in the middle. Her bag laid on the ground a couple of feet away along with the boy's white shopping bag. The contents, mostly sweets and chocolate milk, were scattered around the scene.

Amu is scared to see the person she lies on, making her shiver from the soft, warm skin that her arm accidentally rubbed against. The boy is the first one to make a move, helping her sit up beside him. Her eyes were staring at the boy know, shocked to find out it was the boy Tsukiyomi Ikuto who was now her new classmate.

"Hey pinky, are you ok?" Amu, ignoring the blue haired boy, scooted toward Ikuto's bag and began filling it up with his groceries again. The girl hid her crimson face to not show that she was outrageously embarrassed about the incident that occurred. Without her noticing, Ikuto has risen above her now, reaching for the bag in her hands.

"Thanks but there is no need to help me. I should've been watching out for your pink hair again." He grabbed her skateboard and held it in his hands. Amu was now holding her bag and stared at the board, her mouth gaping open.

"Damn it." Amu cursed as she stared at the new skateboard now cracked in the middle.  
"I'm sorry." She apologized, snatching the board out of his hands. The boy quirked a brow as she began to walk away. Grabbing her hand, he jerked her back into his chest leaning down to whisper in Amu's ear.

"You injured me. Now you get to help me back home." Amu flinched, almost smacking him outside the head with her bag; He blocked the hit with his bag and began to drag her away towards some apartments.

"Let go of me! I didn't do it on purpose! You little bi-" she paused as he stared into her golden eyes. She blushed.

"What a horrible mouth. Is that how you act towards someone you injured?" His small smile warmed the teenage girl's heart, the pumping becoming louder than she wanted. Moving on her own, she wrapped her hand around his letting him lead her to the apartments she knew very well. The steps they paraded up seemed very similar to the heroine, three flights they conquered.

"This is my apartment." Room 312 was the room number, the girl snapping out of her wonderment. The boy let go of her hand as he fumbled with his keys. She whipped her head around and from across the hall was Room 313, her apartment number.

"Shit." The boy looked at her back as she stared at her door. He smirked, opening his door and pulling on her hand.

"Don't space out, it's not good for you." She was lead into the apartment which looked similar to hers minus the mess that was piled up in her living room. Ikuto's room lit up with black leather furniture, a flat screen television, a glass coffee table, two side tables next to the couch, and a small white rug underneath the coffee table. This is where the two sat now, Ikuto ate a piece of chocolate Pocky, a biscuit stick covered with chocolate, and Amu drank some chocolate milk he gave to her. To her, this situation is awkward, unsettling, and very rash of the boy. Amu was glad to have liquid run down her throat but when the boy continuously glanced her way, making her murmur vulgar words to herself.

"I hope you know that milk won't help your breast grow." Choking on her milk, Amu spit some out by accident, the boy laughing at her childish reaction.

"You bastard" Wiping the milk off her mouth, she realized that some of the milk splattered onto his leather couch but she tried to ignore his laughing eyes.

"You know you have to clean that up right?" Amu glared at him as he looked through his bag snack bag. He pulled out regular white milk, stood up from his seat, grabbed a small bowl and walked to the balcony. Outside was a black cat with yellow eyes, sitting and staring at the boy, watching him as he poured some milk into the plastic bowl.

"You like cats?" Amu ended up behind him, staring at the now overjoyed kitten, licking the milk away.

"He was a stray until I recently found him near a dumpster. I named him Yoru." Ikuto smoothed the cat's fur, it purring in response. Amu smiled.

_He is pretty nice. I wonder if I had met him a little earlier that I would be different. Like some stories say, one person can change another's life._

The smile played upon her lips, the boy looking up and noticing quickly. He kept quiet as he enjoyed the girl's small side that she revealed to him. After the cat finished, Ikuto let Yoru inside so he could retreat to his small black rounded bed placed near the black bookshelf with a few leather bound books and a couple of pictures with black and gold frames. Before the interest overcame her, Ikuto threw her a rag and told her to clean up the mess she made. At first she retorted back, being reminded of injuring him because of her clumsiness and stupidity.

After the cleaning, Amu was lead out of the apartment. They stood in the hallway for a second, staring at each other. She did not realize the boy said anything, not until he flicked her on the forehead.

"Hey! Why did you do that?"  
"There you go, spacing out again. People will judge you for that." He smiled, her eyes glued to his. The wonders of the purple eyes attracted her.

"I will see you later, neighbor."  
"W-what? I am not your neighbor!"  
"It's bad to lie you know? And besides," He took a few steps back into his room, "I am interested in you so I looked up some of your information while you served your detention." Now realizing the smile, Amu's heart was seized. "I'll look forward to seeing you every day from now on, Hinamori Amu." Ikuto disappeared now from her, closing his door. Amu slowly moved away from it, stomping off toward her apartment now. Pulling her keys out she unlocked the door and entered the now lit room as she flicked on the light.

"That bastard," she slipped off her shoes. Dangling on her toes, she flung them against the wall making a loud thud. Stepping further into the room, she collapsed on the couch. Her head throbbed loud, the cold leather feeling cool and relaxing to her temple. "He will pay."

* * *

So you know I kind of disappeared from FanFiction but guess what I finally finished this chapter. You might see the fourth chapter when I am having brain blasts. Thanks for waiting.

~melodyofbrokenwings


	4. Sincerity of the Lips

Yes that fourth chapter is up now. Hope you enjoy. R&R.

* * *

Another day, another adventure awaits. Amu's three week journey in school has come to an end, life going by smooth like golden honey. But it is also sticky considering there is a persistent boy who will not leave her alone. Amu always tried to avoid him but so far it is impossible. They live in the same apartment complex, they go to the same school, and sometimes they even go to the same park near the station. He is always teasing her, trying to get under her skin as much as he can. But he isn't the only one who is determined. The bubblegum pink hair girl has some tactics of her own to figure him out. She wants to know what secrets he holds, why he suddenly disappears after school and doesn't return home until an hour later, and why he looked into her information. This is an endless chase of cat and mouse, who is going to win?

_Tsukiyomi Ikuto, a name that is so familiar yet so distinct. A boy, mysterious as his looks, the smirk of beauty, and the purple pools distracting any female or even male that has crossed his path, whom loves to tease. People have never seen the side of childish behavior, not even his best friends Souma Kukai, Fujisaki Nagehiko, and Sanjou Kairi. So why was this one particular female, with pink hair like light colored Sakura petals and beautiful warm sunlit eyes, the one he cannot let go? Why is it so difficult not to leave her alone? Who exactly was this girl he found attractive?_

X-X-X-X-X

"Hey Ikuto we are going to go eat out tonight. You coming?" Kukai approached the desk of his friend who at the moment was jamming school books into his bag. His purple eyes didn't show too much consideration for his friend's offer, automatically setting Kukai into his annoying 'curiosity' mode.

"It must be a girl. Who is the lucky choice? Is it Mashiro Rima from class 2-B or maybe it is…" he trailed off as he stared at Ikuto's expression which was elsewhere at the moment. Kukai followed the gaze, ending up at the back of a sleeping girl in the front. No one had bothered to wake her up and she didn't hear the bell to go home.

"Amu-chan. She is part of the guys and definitely is not someone to date." Ikuto ignored his friend's comment and slowly stood from his sitting position, making his way to the sleeping heroine. Observing her, he saw that her workbook was open and was barely on her desk. A puddle of drool formed under her cheek, her arm hardly covering up the disgusting saliva coming out of her mouth. A manga rested in her lap, turned upside down to mark a page she was reading earlier in math class. She let out a small breath, a pig noise coming out instead.

Ikuto chuckled a little, reaching for her hair and slowly brushing it through his fingers. His fingers slowly made their way to her porcelain face, slightly moving on her left cheek. Suddenly, she stirred in her sleep, making him remove his hands from her. Amu's face slowly lifted up, her drowsiness still showing on her face as she looked up at the blackboard in front of her.

"Where am I?" she turned and glanced up to see Ikuto looking down at her, a smile already playing on his lips. Amu moved her arm, the workbook falling to the ground, failing to hit the ground due to Ikuto's swift and fast movements. He held it in his hand and rose it above her head. Before she could retort he dropped it onto her head.

"Ow..." Amu's glare only made him remain smiling at her.  
"This is school. I was nice enough to wake you up and tell you that classes are over for today. Let's go Pinky." He left before Amu slapped him with her book. She swung it in midair, her movements still slow from her little slumber.

"Amu-chan!" Opening the door that led out of the classroom, a small female with two auburn brown pigtails held up with red bows ran into the classroom. She appeared to be a first year, her uniform properly ordered, her knee socks messy one lower than the other, and her personality. Oh her personality. How should I compare? Maybe to a baby would be the proper way. She loves food, laughs out of control, acts before thinking, and cries…a lot. This crazy baby girl happened to be one of Amu's new friends. Of course she attracts the weird ones.

"Yaya… Can't you tell I am trying to sleep?" Amu plopped her head back down into her arms. Yuiki Yaya skipped over to the desk and unexpectedly sat on her head.

"WAKE UP! YAYA KNOWS THIS AMAZING CAKE SHOP I WANNA GO TO! I WANNA GO! I WANNA GO! LET'S GO AMU-CHAN!" She flew off the desk, falling onto the floor. Standing above her was a pissed off Amu. She twitched, raising her fist up.

"You wanna go? Leggo bruh!" She pumped up her fist. Yaya just cried.  
"AMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" She jumped up and glomped her friend. They both fell to the ground this time. The boys in the back of the room stared at the scene in front of them. Amu picked Yaya up, carrying her under her arm.

"You're very light." She grabbed her stuff from her desk and picked up the fallen manga with her left hand. Yaya was on her right hip, flailing her arms around and crying.  
"Let's go, Yaya"  
"AMU YOU MEANIE!" Amu carried her into the hallway, closing the door with her foot. Their voices faded from the boys' ears as they went towards the exit of the school building.

"You like that kind of girl? My, you have upgraded my friend." Fujisaki Nagehiko said in a sarcastic way, smiling as he stared at Ikuto who looked aggravated from his friend's comments.  
"She is interesting, nothing more," he lied through his teeth, a tint of pink hidden from his friends appeared on his cheeks.  
"We all know you like her. Besides she can make our boring school days into something interesting. All the school should be grateful that she even came here. If she hadn't this school would be too serious. Kairi, you are quiet about all of this." Kukai said, his green hair friendhaving ingnored the whole conversation.

"I have nothing to say. She's just another girl."  
"Man you're dull. She is _nothing_ like another girl." Kukai smiled, wrapping his arm around Kairi's shoulder, almost putting him into a headlock.  
"Alright little skipper, let's go outside!" Skipper? Oh yeah… Kairi skipped a couple of years because of his intelligence level. If he was in regular school he would be a year younger than Yaya and would still be in middle school.

The four princes headed out of the classroom, the wandering girls ogling at the guys as they passed them. The four princes, a snazzy name right? But originally there was another prince. A lone prince you might say. He appeared once in the beginning, loved by all even the boys. Hotori Tadase, the police chief's son, used to be part of the group. There used to be the five princes of Seiyo High. But during the second semester of the first year, Tadase accused Ikuto from stealing from him a beautiful key with gold lining and crystals in the shape of a clover which belonged to Tadase's father, an heirloom of the Hotori family. The feud lasted for awhile, the crime being filled in by rumors spread around by Tadase, who accused Ikuto for killing his dog Betty. IN reality, however, she had actullay died of old age.

And guess who Amu's worst enemy was at the school? Of course it was sissy boy who she splashed on the first day of school with her skateboard. He had sent his posse after her trying to get her kicked out the school for the little incident. But she only had to threaten them, making them runaway with their tails between their legs while scurrying back to their master. She enjoyed it a lot but it makde her annoyed whenever he approached her with a sneer look. Amu really wanted to punch him but _Poncey_ _Boy _would just run to daddy and get her arrested for assault. Poor girl, a little punch in the face was all she wanted to do. It's so hard to keep her strength back.

Amu set Yaya on the ground now, who was now yelling at her friend. Despite this, she just ignored the baby and quickly sprinted away.  
"Amu-chan! Wait up!" Yaya quickly gave chase, hot on her heels. Amu gazed back at her, smiling broad.  
"You can do better-" She faced the front, going wide eyed trying to skid to a stop. Too late, she collided with the person that was in her way. They both fell to the ground, the most shocking pair of lips crashed.

The girl was in disbelief; shocked by the person she happened to be lip locked with. Tadase lay under her, his red eyes wide too. Most girls crowded near them screamed loud, yelling insulting words to Amu. Yaya went pale, covering her innocent eyes from them. Amu bolted up from her spot, covering her mouth and her face red from anger. Tadase sat up now, staring up at the embarrassed female backed up next to her friend.

Guess who saw the whole scene? Well every person near the scene of the crime saw what just happened. Including the other princes, who happened to walk in at the moment of the collision. Ikuto's face was full of anger, his friends feeling the evil aura emitting from him.

"I'LL KILL YOU SISSY BOY!" She was about to pounce at him but Yaya locked her arms around Amu's waist. She was pretty strong for her size, being able to hold back the ravaging girl, who felt like destroying everything in her path at the moment. Tadase with a irritating smile stood up, brushing himself off.

"Hinamori-san..." his voice was pretty low compared to what he usually sounds like, making some of his girls squeal in excitement. She glared at him, trying to pierce his heart. But it had no affect as Tadase came towards her. He stood there, the smile still plastered on his face. Amu stopped moving as Tadase took up most of her personal bubble. He slowly reached for her hair piece in the front and held it to his lips.

"You are just full of surprises." He stared into her eyes, her heart pounding ferociously as he closed into her face.

**_What a womanizer_**

"Yaya let go of me." the girl growled, demanding her friend to let go of her arms. Scared her friend immediately let go. But Amu didn't do anything. She stood there, staring at the entrancing bloody eyes.

"You are very brave little boy." She clenched her fist tight pulling it back behind. "But not brave enough!" she threw back the punch, most of the girls and boys gasping in surprise as she almost hit him in the face. Unexpectedly she was stopped when a hand caught her fist, her gold eyes flaring in disgust as she looked up to see those wonderful purple eyes.

"What the hell are you doing? Let me go." Her hand was pulled back by Ikuto, who locked her arms behind her back. She struggled in his grip, but he only gripped tighter making her stop squirming.

"Do you want to get suspended already? Besides he isn't worth it." He glared at the boy that stood there with an amused expression.

"You don't understand! He is an infuriating bit-" Amu was pulled into Ikuto's chest to muffle out the rest of her words. He was always there to block her vulgar language for some reason. She had her ear against his chest, listening to the pulsing heart inside his chest which seemed off beat to her. Listening, a heartbeat skipped, making her jump slightly. Pink spread across her now calm face, linking her arms around his waist. Ikuto seemed surprised as he accepted her into his arms, still staring at the small lone prince standing there.

"You will be late Chibi. Why don't you go hurry home to your grandma? I'm sure she is worried about you." Ikuto's voice was derisive, earning him a glare and a look of disgust. Tadase turned his head to see an approaching black car which he moved towards.

"I will see you later, Hinamori... You won't be let go that easily." The young boy opened the car door, staring back at Amu. She was glaring at him now, the anger still remaining there. It only amused Tadase even more.

"You interest me." he smiled, as he entering the car and slamming the door shut. His fan girls waved goodbye to him as the car took off.

"Amu. Let's go home now." She nodded without fighting her way from him and the two silently walked off toward the direction of the apartments. The three other boys and Yaya just stared after them, smiles spreading across each of their faces.

"He really did fall for her." Kukai smiled while he said that, the two boys nodding in agreement. Yaya had tears falling from her eyes.

"WAH! WHO IS GOING TO TAKE YAYA TO THE CAKE SHOP! I WANNA GO! AMU-CHAN!" she cried after her, Kairi holding her back in one spot.

"Shall we go Yuiki-san? We got ditched too." Kairi said, the atmosphere suddenly becoming gloomy around each of them, making a dark cloud above the group.

X-X-X-X-X

The walk home was silent, just like the first day they walked to Ikuto's apartment. Amu's face was stoic, no emotion showing on it at all. Her friend glanced at her once in awhile to check on her but it was the same every time: stoic, blank eyes, and a frown.

"Amu you look ugly when you frown." Her face cringed up.  
"Do you want to die? I have had a rough afternoon." She gritted her teeth at the thought. The image of Tadase kissing her made her scream in frustration!

"THAT LITTLE PUNK! HE STOLE MY FIRST KISS! GAH I JUST WANT TO PUNCH HIM IN HIS MOUTH SO BADLY. I WISH ALL HIS TEETH FALL OUT AND HIS LIFE BE RUINED! RUINED! I WILL THEN SHOVE A PINEAPPLE UP HIS-" Again she was cut off by Ikuto's hand covering her mouth.

"That was your first kiss?" He quirked a brow as the girl's face became hot. She didn't do anything else until Ikuto stopped, making her halt in her spot.

"Do you want me to erase it? The memory of the kiss" Caressing her cheek, he leaned down until he was a few inches away from her lips. Something has gone terribly wrong for Amu, her heart was beating fast like quick-moving fingers on a keyboard. It only pauses so briefly. His eyes were so close, his body heat making her sweat. His hair swooshed into her face, brushing the earlobe. To his surprise, she closed her eyes. He smiled, the cold breeze not affecting either of them as it blew by. He leaned in and barely touched her lips, giving them a swift peck.

"That's all you get." Her eyes shot open, the boy walking ahead of her.  
"Your skirt is flying up." he smirked. Amu blushed red as she ran at him.  
"YOU TEASER! RAPER OF LIPS! GET BACK HERE I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD!" He dodged her flying figure, which almost ran into a pole. A smile was now on her face, gleaming bright like the red sun setting on the horizon. Why can't he let her go? Her pure smile might be the answer to that for he always responds with a sincere attraction showing on his face. Who exactly was this girl that made him attracted to her? A girl he knows that has a secure spot in his heart which nobody else could take the place of. The duration of the timeline is short but he is one of those who believes in love at first sight. And from what he has seen, she does too.

He grabbed her hand, her pale cold face becoming hot from his sudden action.  
"It's getting late. Let me walk you to your apartment."  
"You have a bad habit of teasing." He chuckled in her response. Amu, obeying, let Ikuto lead her back to the apartment that they share. Maybe she really did not want to avoid him at all. From now on, she might actually enjoy his company.

* * *

This is the fourth chapter. I tried my best. Oh well hope you liked it.  
~melodyofbrokenwings


	5. The Trouble With Cats

Hello again. Forgive me, I've been very lazy with writing.

X

"I'm so bored..." The music of an underground band played through Amu's ear buds as she laid on her back staring at her apartment ceiling. Her iPod was in her hand, her finger tapping against it and beating to the rhythm. Her hair was in a messy bun to the side of her head and she was resting in her pajamas still even though it already passed 2 o'clock. A jumble of newspaper was at the foot of her bed, red X's covered each panel.

"Who knew finding a job will be so complicating." She mumbled, her hand now placed over her eyes. Two months have passed since her transfer and she was still jobless. Being so behind on her rent meant eviction. Being evicted meant being homeless. Amu is definitely not going to be living in a cardboard box waiting for someone to pick her up and take her home with whomever wants a crazy pink hair girl like her.

'Halloween is coming around the corner too. There should be at least one job opening by then ' Rolling on her side, Amu stretched her arms.

"You actually do have a chest." Frozen in her spot, Amu looked up and saw her annoyingly cute neighbor standing in the view of her dresser. His face was thin but his eyes were directed at her chest. Her face lit up. Her earplugs fell out and she almost threw it but instead turned it off.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU, YOU PERVERTED BI-" Ikuto's finger stopped her yelling as he placed them on his lips. He stepped forward to meet her and greeted her with a brush on the cheek.

"That mouth again; Now I know why you can never find a job." Amu's heart beat became quicker, the touch of him making her quiver all over her body. This simple crush will reach its limit sooner than she thought it would. But he is a teaser. He could never hold a relationship with someone like her. Although he confronted her first and told her directly he was interested in her, she just could not believe that one of the princes of her school would fall for a simple idiot.

Swatting his hand away, she glared at him. "I don't need your input." Said Amu, sitting up in a cross legged position. Ikuto only smiled at her; the teaser's smile that she despised.

"How did you even get in my apartment?" Her chin rests in her hands as she continues to stare at him, waiting for a stupid answer. Leaning against the dresser on the opposite side of her, he dangled her keys, shaking them a little. The noise annoyed Amu, twitching at the man's action.

"Leaving your keys in the door screams 'just walk in if you feel like it'. Lucky for you, it wasn't some pervert who walked in on you being a lazy bum." He tossed them at her, the keys falling in between her legs. Amu twitched, picking them up and putting them beside her.

"You're a pervert as well, sir." Ikuto only smirked, cocking his head to the left. One small movement made her blush.

"I second that opinion. If I was I would've tied you up and made you my pleasure toy." Now her face was completely red and he started to laugh.

"W-Whatever, shut up!"

Amu stood up. "Wait outside in the living room and I'll be out in a second. I want to go eat." Moving toward her closet, the boy's gaze followed her as he sat up from his leaning position.

"Are you inviting me on a date, pinky? How unexpected" Scoffing, the girl turned.

"You're hopes are too high. I'm only inviting you because you have money." Now, Amu was smirking.

"And you've been supporting yourself how?" In a second, Ikuto's hand trailed her back to her neck, placing his fingers on her pale skin. She shivered from the sudden touch. One word went through her head: _Danger! _In an instant, the hand on her neck was pushed away by her own. Turning to face him with an angry face, the only one on his face was a disappointing look. Amu's face soften, directing her head to her closet again.

"Just wait outside or I'm changing my mind." Mumbled Amu. She only heard his footsteps go towards the door before taking off her pajama shirt and slipping it onto the floor. A whistle came from the doorway.

"Blue lace? That's unexpected." Amu's face was red as Ikuto stood there, another playful smirk on that disgustingly beautiful face. A shoe came flying at him and he ducked quickly.

"GET OUT!" laughing, Ikuto shut the door and disappeared from her sight.

'Stupid boy, why does he do as he pleases? It pisses me off!' her heart was beating faster.

_What should I do?_

X-X-X-X-X

The busy street is loud, pedestrians walking to whatever they want, doing whatever they feel like. Along the sidewalk came Ikuto and Amu, the distance between them showing that they were definitely friends and not a couple. Ikuto wore a black jacket where he had his hands in the pocket of and Amu's were swinging to her sides. Oh boy, only looking at him made Amu secretly blush, her mind was screaming 'GET A GRIP AND STOP FALLING FOR HIM! YOU ARE ON A MISSION!'. Sighing, she caught Ikuto's attention.

"So finding a job is really that hard for you?" If only he knew what she was really sighing for.

"Supposedly yes since _no one _so far wants me working." Her sarcastic tone only made Ikuto frown. Looking at him, she realized the face: 'aren't you going to tell me why'. She really hated that type of face but Ikuto pulled it off very well since he is hot. Wait... never mind.

"So I broke the blender at that smoothie job, flipped a table at a customer, almost punched a perverted old geezer, and dumped ice cream on my boss's head. What's the big deal! They were only minor mistakes, if I am in an environment I can enjoy then I can be a great employee." Silence. Then a small laughter erupted from Ikuto, a wide grin plastering on his face.

"That's next to impossible for you." He continued to laugh. He had no idea what he was doing to the girl next to him. She felt a knot in her stomach and her face showed embarrassment.

"I know you already have a job, oh Mister I-Can-Get-A-Job-And-You-Can't-Cat-Looking-Person., now stop it before I hear your bragging from your perfect lip-," Amu caught herself from embarrassing herself even more than she already has. "Flytrap." _Hope he didn't catch my slip up_.

"What was that just now, Miss I-Was-About-To-Say-Something-About-Your-Perfect-Lips-Hyperactive-Beauty." _Damn, he did catch it! _She almost hit him on the shoulder with her hand but since her depth perception sucked, she completely missed.

"That's disgusting, you heard wrong." _He has good ears, I have to be more careful around him. _Shrugging off the topic, he looked at her again with a thin line again; a face she hated since it wasn't a smile.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"Buono! Cafe. It's around the corner from the school." She hurried around the corner before him, entering a large cafe. It was mostly full of males with a more than half female staff. The interior was white with posters and decorations covering the walls. About twenty different colored round tables with matching chairs were full of customers.

"Welcome! Glad you can join us today!" A full grown woman in a pink cheerleading outfit that cut to above her knees and holding pink pompoms with hearts in them greeted Amu and Ikuto at the door. Her pink ponytail swished to the side as she bounced up and down.

"Ran-san, this is my friend Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Amu introduced him to her. Ran smirked at the girl.

"Amu-chan, this couldn't be the boy you always were talking about right?" Amu tried to smile but was caught in Ikuto's sudden stare. She twitched staring at Ran.

"No of course not, Ran-san, now can you take us to a table." The cheerleader led them to a table near the windows with a view of the street. After asking for their drink orders, she sprinted away to the kitchen.

"You brought me to a cosplay cafe?" Asked Ikuto. Amu didn't look at him as she answered him.

"It's the best cafe around, has great food too. Also, I know the manager from the old days when she had her business in my hometown" Amu said placing the menu down in front of her. Resting her head in her hands, cocking it to her left she looked at Ikuto. Trying to play cool was the only way to throw him off from what her friend said earlier.

"If you know her, then why can't you get a job here?" Ikuto nonchalantly said as he picked up the menu and looked at it. Amu stayed in her spot with wide eyes. _I haven't thought about it. Am I stupid?_ She looked at Ikuto again with a smile. As usual, he always had the right idea. Ikuto saw her smile once again making him smile also. He loved that smile on her.

X

"Bye!" Amu casually walked out the back office, her face showing confusion and joy. She got the job and she couldn't wait to tell her companion about it. Walking to the front, she spotted Ikuto at the door with a couple of girls talking to him. She froze, his smirk was played. She hated it. Why did she? Why isn't he smiling at her?

Amu walked up to him, tugging at his ear."I got the job" the girls were glaring at Amu.

"So that means that you get to dress up." The girls, mad about being ignored, left the place in complete disappointment mumbling 'he has a girlfriend' and 'that stupid dumpling'.

"You're not coming back." Her face was flushed. She would have to dress like a maid with cat ears and if Ikuto saw her in such an embarrassing outfit, she would end up dying (and then killing the manager for giving her such a disgraceful outfit).

"You won't show me but some perveted guys you would, that's kind of selfish. Is there a reason or are you just a selfish girl?" Ikuto pouted. Amu's heart began to pound again. _Damnit!_ An answer to the question... _because... it's you. _No how could she say that. She's not afraid to show out in front of people. It makes her feel fearless even though she shakes inside from the total humiliation as the price. A guy to make her speechless? Secure? Worried? Who is he?

They walked out of the cafe, the sun disappeared behind the clouds and pedestrians passed them as they stood there in silence. He was checking his phone. Amu caught a glimpse of his concentrating face. Her face was bright. The answer finally came to her.

"I don't want to embarrass myself in front of you anymore. I want you to see something good about me and wearing an outfit like that... Well, I really don't know how to put it." Ikuto continued to look at his phone for a second then his eyes glanced down to Amu. He smirked as he realized the redness on her cheeks. Wanting to smooth his hand against her face, watching her tense up becasue of his touch; he wanted to touch her. But he can't. He's already tasted the sweetness of her lips because of the selfish act of the lone prince, erasing the infection. For now, that's enough. Something about her peeks his interest. Unlike any other girl, she held something deep inside her. And he wanted to be the one to finally know it. He felt like it was his duty to protect her from whatever came her way, _their _way. Together. He felt a connection between them, it's faint, but it's there.

"I think it's cute when you're embarrassed, that's one reason I tease you so much." Ikuto also loved the private smile. His hand glided across her head, ruffling it a little. The cheeks lit up again on her face. His hand was slapped away immediately.

"Y-You're very bold for someone I just met about more than two months ago. No one's ever touched me comfortably." Amu's arms tensed up. She liked her privacy to some extent, when it came to her body that is. Her body shook every time she thought about the time before Seiyo academy; the past is fresh, the ink used still pierced into her skin. Font's bold and black, impossible to erase.

Amu jumped in her spot, warmth feeling her hand. Ikuto smiled at her as she looked up at him. His hand squeezed her fingers gently.

"Let's go home" He led the way down the street. Amu was surprised at him, but what could she expect from the persistent cat boy she accidentally met with because of her foot. Because of her stupid, outrageous act, she met him. She met a mystery man. Amu smiled, her hand holding his tightly.

"Lead the way"

XxX

What's up? Been awhile. My Bloody Alice is coming up now. Be prepared. ~melodyofobrokenwings2


	6. Hidden Butterflies

Immediate update. Yes I know, I lied about updating the other story. It is in progress at the moment.  
Enjoy!

XxX

"We're glad you have arrived safely to Seiyo Academy, we hope you will enjoy your experience here. Our school is your school for the next month." Mr. Carter escorted a beautiful blonde down the hallway to his homeroom/English class. Bragging about the school he never once glanced back at her to see if she was even listening. Her dark violet eyes were blank as she stared ahead in the direction she was being led in. The girl wasn't planning to stay long, her school sent her here to check the teaching curriculum and rate how great this academy was. Well, she is the student council president of her school and this was a rival. Even if it is in a different city, it still affects the rating system, making them the second highest rated school.

She didn't reply back as the man opened the door to his classroom, another bouncy ball greeting them as it rolled passed her feet. Mr. Carter cursed and blabbered about the idiot who kept bringing them to the class everyday, telling himself that he will catch the person soon. He still can't figure it out. Loud unnecessary noises hollered and then a bang as something hit the floor, the girl questioning if this school is even worth her time. Such problematic children. Mr. Carter twitched as he entered, the noises were hushing as he slammed his book on the podium. Clearing his throat he glanced at his fingers.

"We have a new student today..." Mr. Carter paused as he looked around the room. "Why is half my class missing?" He checked the roster, then the empty seats, and he sighed as he threw it back down.

"Of course, the princes and her. Why am I not surprised." Instead of asking where the five were, he signaled the girl in instead. The classroom boys were gleaming as they saw the model type student stand at the front now. Her hair was in two blonde long pigtails and her violet eyes showed no emotion. They drooled at her presence. The girls... not so much.

"This is Hoshina Utau. For a month, she will participate as a student of Seiyo Academy under the permission of the principal. Please behave and let her feel welcomed he-" The door swung open, the attention to the two boys coming in, one with a cheesy grin and one with a small smile. Swallowing a bite of his granola, Kukai wiped his mouth with his hand as Nagehiko waved to the girls in the class. They were all love struck.

"Sorry we're late! A cat crossed my path on the way to school and it led me to the convenient store. Nagehiko just happened to be with me" Kukai grinned wide as his friend shrugged. Finally some good looking boys to look at instead of the new girl. The two sport aces, soccer and basketball, were both pushed into the room by the 'skipper' behind them.

"I'm sorry, these idiots dragged me along." Kairi walked in with frustration, fixing himself as he walked to his seat. The girls giggled as they watched Nagehiko hold back Kukai from tackling Kairi, his arms flailing around. Wham! The agitated teacher hit the boy with an apple.

"Get to your seats!" he growled. The blonde stared at the boys as the three sat in their seats in the last row. Two seats were still empty: one in the front row and the last one on the row closest to the wall. No punishment for the princes of Seiyo academy?

"I'm sure there are two more people that are supposed to join us." Mr. Carter twitched, looking at the door. Utau just stood silent as she looked ahead and ignoring everything around her. What's so special about these boys? They are excused for being late to class, why do they get the special treatment? These notes are going down in Utau's report later. A few seconds later, the door opened again and this time a tall boy walked in, ruffling his hair and yawning a little.  
**  
**"Oops, we're late." he said. Mr. Carter resting his chin on his palm, his arm propped on the podium.

"Here comes the lazy one of the group. Why are you guys so late?" the boy looked at him, shrugging at the question. Ikuto walked in nonchalantly, looking down at his messed up shirt. The girls all squealed at his scene and his friends were smiling and laughing because they knew what had happened to him earlier with his girl companion.

He looked up, freezing in his spot as he stared at the blonde standing there facing the front without even noticing his presence. She didn't pay attention to him at all. That voice... nostalgic. Utau looked in the doorway wanting to see who everyone was staring at, her eyes widened as she stared at him. How could she forget that voice? Ikuto saw the girl staring at him so he turned to greet her.

"It's good to see you again." He smiled as he waved his hand to her. She held her breath as she took a step forward.

"Ikuto-nii..." Utau's face was red, her eyes latched onto his. She took another step forward.

"IKUTO-NII!" She yelled jumping at him in glee. Ikuto dodged as she flew into the hallway. The class was dumbstruck; the girls' mad and the boy's disappointed. Utau crawled back in on her knees, puffing her cheeks out as she stood back up to talk to her older brother..

"I've missed you!" Attacks again. Swiftly dodges once more.

"Utau, when will you ever stop trying to tackle me. You do this every time you see me." Ikuto picked at his ear, the girl standing there in front of him pouting. Her brother was being mean again! Everyone in the class was shocked at the two in front of them. Brother and sister? Who knew?

Nobody noticed the approaching loud footsteps heading to the classroom. Here she comes...

"Cat boy, you jerk! How dare you leave me behind to be caught by the school monitor!" Tumbling in the door is the mighty protagonist of this story, Amu, and she was pissed. Her hair was a complete mess, her uniform wrinkled, and her breathing was uneven. Ikuto just looked at her, then scoffed.

"You're just slow like your train of thought." He flicked her forehead, earning a growl from her lips. Utau looked behind her brother to see who interrupted their sibling reunion. But her breath stopped; she held it. Forgetting to breathe because of her? The memories flooded her head in a flash. The pink bubble gum hair, the golden eyes, the distinct voice; it's her.

Utau choked on a sob as she stared at Amu. Amu hasn't even noticed the new student behind Ikuto since she was still concentrating on how to kill the boy and him making fun of the way she looked.

"Amu" the girl squeaked. The girl noticed now, peering behind him and locking eyes with violet. Her eyes widened. Was that fear flickering? Anger? Utau couldn't think straight as a tear slipped down her cheek. Before Amu knew it, she was being hugged.

"You're alive, thank kami..." Instantly, her tears were pouring down her cheeks, slowly soaking Amu's polo. They didn't move, standing there reuniting after the long months they have been apart. The lovely girl who had the manicured nails was here once more, calling her and for the most part crying. As long as Amu knew Utau, she has never seen her cry.  
**  
**_She betrayed you..._"Utau..." Her arms instinctively wrapped around her, welcoming Utau back into her life once more.  
**  
**_She'll leave you to suffer again, don't believe her._

Amu glanced down to her friend and smiled. Ignoring her conscience was the best idea right now.  
_**  
**_"I'm not going to die that easily." Amu let go and Utau looked at her. She's missed her friend but she'll never admit it; she's too stubborn. Amu had a thin line on her face. The two meeting again can be a coincidence. But in Amu's train of thought, everything is not one so Utau must have some purpose for coming to this school. Maybe she looked her name up in the Seiyo database or even scanned through documents concerning the transfer or disappearance. Amu sighed. Of course Utau wanted to find her, she left without a trace after one of her important people told her to take the money and run. No note was left so everyone assumed she was dead. Even though she did not change her name, nobody knew that she was alive and well, living her own life in a city far away from her original home. With Ikuto and her new friends. It's the life she wanted for the longest time.

"What kind of face is this?" Amu blinked, feeling a tug on her cheeks. Utau was pulling at them, making Amu growl.

"You look better with a stupid smile like you usually have, idiot." Twitch. She grabbed Utau's cheeks.

"What's the matter, Hoshina? You're not supposed to be a crybaby." Tugs harder.

"Whose fault is that?" They both glared at each other, tugging at each other's cheek's harder. Stopping, the two started laughing at how ridiculous each of them looked. Ikuto was surprised still as he saw the scene unfold in front of him. His younger sister knew Amu and vice versa, how come he didn't know about Utau's best friend; she told him every little petty thing. After Utau moved away to Kyoto for her singing dream, he only contacted her through her cell phone every night for the past three years and she only visited on holidays. What he is questioning is why she would keep her best friend, her best friend, a secret? He opened his mouth slightly and inhaled a small breath of air. A sigh escaped soon after.

He stepped to them, tugging Utau's shoulder to get her attention."Utau, we need to talk." Ikuto grabbed Utau's hand and dragged her out of the classroom. As the girl left the classroom, Amu's other self kept screaming out two words to her. She's learned to ignore it. How can she believe it after last time.

Once before, you have done it. You're able to do it again. She's is the perfect victim. If you do it, you're past will be forgotten. I will be your only friend, Amu. Your little sister will protect you forever.

_No no no! Why are you talking to me! Go away!_

Kill her.

_Stop your taunting! Go away! GO AWAY! AMI!_

"Take a seat Hinamori" Mr. Carter asked the pink hair girl. She snapped out of her thoughts; why the hell is her conscience bothering her? She's listened to it once and the results were drastic. Never will she listen to Ami again, not ever.

**XxX**

"What is it Ikuto-nii?" Utau stood along the railing of the stairs as her brother looked out the window recollecting his thoughts before he spoke. His forehead was on the window, cooling it down. The breath fogged it over; how was he going to go with this.

_How do you know Amu? Why didn't you tell me about her before? What are you hiding?_

Ikuto pulled himself up. Questioning his own sister for hiding something? Come one, she's a girl, she has some secrets she doesn't tell her older brother.

"It's about Amu" facing her now, Ikuto concentrated on the girls shoulders tense up and face light up. He wanted to know something so he is going to start with the basics.

"I want know all about her" he stepped to her closing her privacy to a minimum.

"Secrets and all"

* * *

What is she going to tell her? Find out later. Tehe ~Melody


	7. Splitting the Truth

__Hey, guess what? I'm back with a chapter. Sorry to disappoint but studies have been kicking in the butt. Here's an introduction to another main character.

* * *

_I hate this guy. He's around my sister all the time. Even when I show myself he will not leave her side; I act crazy, like the first day of school when I jumped on the desks and attacked him with my foot. When I first saw him asleep on the desk my sister's heart jumped. But I knew he was dangerous. Too dangerous. He looked like Aruto, that stupid man who protected her from mom and dad, the once nice, loving family that I loved. He was my sister's violin teacher and he did everything that my parents couldn't or didn't want to do. _

_That's right... I am dead... But I am still alive in my sister's head. I rest here and I come out when I know she is being harmed. Like with that stupid blonde boy, the police chief's son, kissed her. I went berserk and almost caved his face in. But that STUPID GUY with those ugly purple eyes and crazy hair had to stop me! ME! Nobody stops me. Falling under his spell, I won't do it. And I will prevent my sister from falling even more. I will protect her._

_Her family. No,_ our_ family. I will protect her again like the time I pushed mommy down the stairs and drugged daddy's drink. Then I stabbed them. The abuse they were giving her was horrible and I was already residing in her ever since my death. It was because of them I died but they blamed it on Amu. How dare they..._

**_They got what they deserved._**

_Amu felt guilty about my death. So she created me, her other voice, so she wouldn't fell regret and sadness. Aruto found out and he actually tried to get rid of my presence. Then the Utau girl figured it out eventually and she tried to help 'Amu-nee-chan', I guess stuborness runs in the family. And if that stupid boy finds out to he'll try to help her._

_I smile though. Why? Because I know how to deal with this annoying family. I'll just have to take care of them. Like my parents. They'll die. And my sister will get away with it again._

**_I'll make sure of it._**

Stop your taunting! Go away! GO AWAY! AMI!

_I freeze at her words, how can she she say that to me? She's been corrupted by that boy... Amu has relied on me always, she has never told me to go away. How dare her! If she keeps this selfish act up then I'll..._

_Perfect. I'll just get rid of Amu. Crush her soul and take over her personality. That's it. Why haven't I thought of this before._

_I'll become her and I'll make sure I will protect this body since it will soon be mine, I'll teach whoever disobeys me a lesson._

* * *

_I'm viewing this classroom through her eyes, its so boring. The stupid teacher who now respects Amu was talking about the festival that was being planned for the school. I hate festivals. Everyone is happy and I don't appreciate them being happy if I'm not. _

_I wonder when they are coming back? _

_The siblings have not been back at all. I wonder what they are doing?_

_I let myself be known, I control Amu's movements. Raising her arm I ask "I am feeling unwell, may I please go to the infirmary." He looked at me with a questioning look but approves by nodding. I stand Amu up and we both leave the room. _

_"I got to find them."_

"What are you doing Ami? "_ Amu's voice echoed through my mind now. Big sister's talking to me?! She hasn't acknowledged me at all lately, I'm excited to talk to her again._

_"Cat boy hasn't come back so I'm off to find him."_

"We could have waited for both of them to come back to the classroom instead of pretending to be sick and skip class." _I can't tell her the real reason why, if she found out I wanted to kill them, she would try to get rid of me before I could get rid of her._

_"Aren't you curious? Maybe they are talking about you." I unconsciously smile. They were most likely talking about her. We both walked to the end of the hallway and came to the staircase. There, I see them._

_"_You should learn more about Ami instead of Amu." Utau spoke up looking at her older brother back up a little so she could talk.

_We both stood behind the wall and listened to the two begin to converse._

_"_There talking about you..." Amu's voice hitched.

_I didn't even realize that she took over her body again. She's becoming more dominant now. _

"Ami? Who's that?"

"Well... you know what dissociative identity disorder is, Ikuto-nii." Ikuto rose a brow at her choice of words and he nodded.

"Multiple personality disorder." He answered. Utau nodded and continued.

"Amu has it and the personality took on the name and persona of her little sister, Ami, who died in a car wreck when Amu was about ten or eleven. I don;t know all the details but I know that Amu needs treatment. After her parents' deaths, the police closed the case because they never found evidence about the person who committed the murders. Also, they lost track of Amu a few months back." She clenched her fists, balling them with Ikuto's shirt in between it. She grasped his shirt tight down casting at her feet. "Please, you have to help her, I know Ami's the one responsible for hurting Amu's parents. You have to convince her and try to help her get rid of it before it takes over her body."

Amu stood there frozen her arms shaking uncontrollably as tears streamed down her face. "I... I forgot... I didn't kill them. It was you. You always told me it was me that killed them. How could you blame it on me after all this time."

Silence.

"Answer me!"

_I smile. So that blonde girl knew about me. Fine, I'll get to them before they an blink. I'll kill them._

**_Don't worry, sister, you're little sister will always watch over you. _**

**_I promise._**


End file.
